extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Regent
In appearance the Regents had almost human like characteristics such as there faces, hands and their bodies light brown and are roughly humanoid. They also posses lizard like eyes and feet. They wear special metal space suits that are color coded to represent different ranks. Other Regents are cyborgs built with heavy armored suits and inbuilt weaponry. Background Regents were created during the cold war in Anchorage to couple the shatterdome or "ice box". Regents are clones and aren't particularly hostile and prefer not to fight but will defend themselves. Built as biological weapons they are brought out in extreme cases to launch assaults as high as 500 kilometers above the ground Base The Shatterdome was completed in 2000 and immediately began holding ships in it's eight, nuclear proof bays. The Shatterdome is a massive building designed or built to house over a dozen or more facilities and personnel directly dedicated to the repair and operations of the Battleships. The Shatterdome provides housing and food for all personnel, including a place to hone their fighting skills. Located near a major body of water, the Shatterdome has two major points of deployment for Ships by sea or by air. The very top of the Shatterdome is mechanized dome-shaped roof that opens, allowing twelve transport vehicles, like V-50 Jumphawks to lift certain ships out of the facility and toward a ten mile point of defense. The other means of exporting Ships from the Shatterdome is using massive mechanized platforms that can sink into the sea after towing Jaegers out of the facility. Operations within the Shatterdome are overseen in the LOCCENT Mission Control, a massive room, overcrowded with tracking systems that oversee Kaiju attack when and after they happen, and the status of the pilots during the Drift (when engaged in combat or otherwise noted). Maintenance of Ships are maintained by each countries respective J-Tech teams. Large mobile catwalks were designed to move around any given area of a ship above the ground, allowing teams to repair the ships wherever necessary. Commanding officers The commanding officers are a council of sixty humans the chief of which being an American named Sebastian Vael. The Son of it's previous commander who died after his ship was sunk, he was merely twenty one when he took command in 2013. Regent Types Blue Soldier:- Soldiers are average at about five foot ten armed simply with modified AK47 that use high velocity tungsten bullets. Their armor is a navy blue with silver highlights they carry about twenty pounds of ammo. Thugs:- Thugs are a heavy unit armed with two light mortars on their back and a heavy machine gun, their backpacks are larger and hold fifty pounds of heavy machine gun ammo. Each one is about six foot and weighs about 250 lbs and can carry close to eight hundred. Gold Commander:- Commanders are more highly intelligent soldier types armed with simple supernova shotguns and thicker armour. They carry a total of thirty pounds of shotgun shells to keep them in battle to command as long as possible. Pilots:- The same as the blue soldier their armour is thinner and they are only equipped with a hunting rifle and pistol if their plane is shot down, they man the ships and sea craft, they are also in charge of maintenance. Equipment Defense Because each land division is regimented into two commanders four thugs eight pilots and forty six soldiers. Soldiers carry a six foot curved rectangular shield built out of a titanium tungsten blend coated in stainless steel and non reflective gun coating. The purpose of this formation is to form a turtle with shields on the front and sides, due to the shields being so large they are folded over each other in a woven basket like manner on top. In the center lines last two rows are four thugs armed with mortars each one has two pilots alongside to load the mortars on their back. To insure stability the thugs crouch on one knee and dig into the ground. To defend the thugs soldiers use equipment in their armor to stiffen up and keep their place.